The King Of Fighters 3D: Dream Match
The King of Fighters 3D: Dream Match will be the newest 3D game in The King of Fighters series. The game will be released for arcades and later ported to the Sony PlayStation 3, Sony PlayStation 4, Microsoft Xbox 360, Microsoft Xbox One and Nintendo Wii U. The Wii U port of the game was titled The King of Fighters DM. In terms of plot, the game does not have a story and was developed as a "dream match" for characters from all previous King of Fighters Characters Playable Characters: Hero Team: -Kyo Kusanagi / Kusanagi -Benimaru Nikaido -Goro Daimon Fatal Fury Team: -Terry Bogard -Andy Bogard -Joe Higashi Art Of Fighting Team: -Ryo Sakazaki -Robert Garcia -Yuri Sakazaki Ikari Warriors Team: - Leona Heidern / Orochi Leona -Ralf Jones -Clark Still Psycho Soldier Team: -Athena Asamiya -Sie Kensou -Chin Gentsai Women Fighters Team: -Chizuru Kagura / Maki Kagura -Mai Shiranui -King Korea Team: -Kim -Chang Koehan -Choi Bounge Orochi Team: -Yashiro Nanakase / Orochi Yashiro -Shermie / Orochi Shermie -Chris / Orochi Chris Special Team: - Ryuji Yamazaki - Blue Mary -Billy Kane Yagami Team: -Iori Yagami / Orochi Iori -Mature -Vice Oyaji Team: -Heidern -Takuma Sakazaki / Mr. Karate -Saisyu Kusanagi American Sports Team: -Heavy D! -Lucky Glauber -Brian Battler '96 Boss Team: -Geese Howard /Nightmare Geese -Wolfgang Krauser -Mr.Big K' Team: -K' -Maxima -Whip Pretty Girl Team: -Li Xiangfei -Hinako Shijou -May Lee Agent Team: -Vanessa -Ramon -Seth NESTS Team: -Nameless -Angel -Foxy Ash Team: -Ash Crimson -Duo Lon -Shen Woo Mark Of The Wolves Team: -B.Jenet -Gato -Tizoc Anti-Art Of Fighting Team: -Malin -Kasumi Todoh -Eiji Kisaragi Jhun Team: -Jhun Hoon -Lin -Shingo Yabuki Kids Team: -Kula Diamond -Bao -Momoko Tales Of Ash Team: -Elisabeth Blanctorche -Adelheid Bernstein -Oswald KOF XIV Sylvie Newcomers Team: -Sylvie Paula Paula -Kukri -Mian Salsa Club Team: -Nelson -Zarina -Bandeiras Hattori Swimsuit Pageant Team: -Alice Garnet Nakata -Mui Mui -Love Heart Wild Tricker Team: -Xanadu -Luong -Gang-Il Stage Show Team: -Hein -Shun 'ei -Meitenkun Mid-Boss: Saiki (Normal) Sub-Bosses: Rugal Bernstein Goenitz Krizalid Zero Original Zero Mukai Shion Magaki Saiki Antonov Bosses: Omega Rugal Orochi Igniz Dark Ash Verse Sony PlayStation 3 & 4 Exclusive Characters: Gai Tendo Sho Hayate Jyazu Silber King of Dinosaurs Microsoft Xbox 360 & One Exclusive Characters: Tung Fu Rue Hotaru Futuba Raiden Hwa Jai Nintendo Wii U Exclusive Characters: Kyo-1 Kyo-2 Haohmaru Genjuro Kibagami Stages -Esaka -Southtown -Kyokugen Dojo (Day) -Ikari Base -Chinese Temple -King's Bar -Kim Dojo -Band Concert -Subway -Alley -Secret Temple -New York -Geese Tower -NESTS Base -Park -Ikari Heliport -NESTS Helicarrier -Eiffel Tower -Jenet Pirate Boat -Kyokugen Dojo (Night) -Seoul -Neo Geo Land -Paris Street -TFTP Ritual Place (Normal) -Blacknoah (Normal) -Florest in Storm -NESTS Nuclear Bomb Room -NESTS Temple -NESTS Original Zero's Room -Orochi's Eye -Destroyed Dojo -Magaki's Strange Universe -TFTP Ritual Place (Destroyed) -Blacknoah (Destroyed) -Orochi's Ritual -NESTS Main Room -TFTP Rtual Place (Dark Ash Blank Version) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Arcade games Category:The King of Fighters Category:King of Fighters Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Wii U games Category:Fighting games Category:Poorly written pages